


John's Unexpected Discovery

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Further Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whereever John might have expected Sherlock to lead him, he would never have thought of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chamilet

“Hurry up, John! There’s not a minute to lose.”

John Watson grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs after Sherlock Holmes. By the time he had reached the pavement Sherlock had hailed a taxi and John sank down breathlessly in one corner.

“I didn’t hear your phone ring, not even a text message,” John said, once he had finally caught his breath. “What led to this?”

“There’s no time to explain and don’t interrupt, I need to think through how best to tackle it.”

John remained silent, only leaping out after Sherlock when the taxi stopped in Covent Garden. He obediently followed Sherlock into the Royal Opera House and then ran after him up the stairs to the Balcony. Sherlock began to push his way past people in the front row of the Balcony with John apologising as he followed him.

Sherlock stopped in the middle and peered over to the Circle below. “Just in time,” he said. “There, can you see them?”

John looked over, wondering if he should have brought his gun. “But that’s Mycroft. And a little girl,” he added.

There was the noise of various members of the audience saying “Shh!” and Sherlock added, “Sit down! It’s about to begin.”

As ever, John did as he was told. He waited patiently through _The Nutcracker_ , expecting something to happen at any minute, although Sherlock seemed enthralled with watching the dancers. Then, as soon as it had finished Sherlock began pushing his way through the audience again and down the stairs. Convinced that finally someone had made a move, John too pushed past people, determined to stay as close to Sherlock as possible.

They had reached the foyer when there was a shriek and a small tornado in pink frills hurtled towards them, saying “Uncle Sher, you came. Wasn’t it lovely? Are you coming to tea with us? Can your friend come too? Uncle Myc said there would be little cakes with pink icing.”

Since the tornado didn’t seem to be pausing for breath, John looked enquiringly at Mycroft, who had followed her over.

“Amelia’s my cousin’s daughter and this is my Christmas present to her,” he said. “You will be very welcome to join us for tea.”

“What? Oh, thank you.” John was mesmerised as he watched Sherlock and Amelia leaving the building holding hands and apparently deep in conversation.

At that moment Sherlock turned round and looked at him, smiling happily. “Come on, John! Why are you always so slow?”


End file.
